List of characters in Kong Father
These are some of the many miscellaneous characters that show up in the Kong Father series. Some may be random townsfolk or unusual inhabitants that Kong Father encounters, though many a time he can also find himself in a fight with outright rivals. Enemies Combination Man A nemesis for Kong Father that debuts in chapter 6. He is composed of three, snake-like faced assassin men that can combine into one giant man if one swallows the others. The fused form can then defuse by defecating his other two components out.Kong Father first shows his growth ability in a fight against Combination Man, causing him to release his other men when hit. They appear once more in chapter 7, but briefly at the start. Gas Man Another nemesis, showing up when the Combination Men are upset over their defeat. He is an unusual man a "G" for a nose and a meter on his body showing how much gas he has in his system, and ends his sentences in "de gasu". The Gas Man is very flatulent, being powered by the sweet potatoes that he loves to eat, but can also stretch his rectum and use it to fire out projectiles (be it his own gas or feces). He is ultimately defeated when Kong Father shoves a lightning rod up that rectum, causing lightning to strike and obliterate him from the inside-out. Winter Shogun A snowman warrior in a suit and cape, who can summon an army of snowmen to attack. His minions can pose as ordinary harmless shapes of snow, only to strike and attack people. Kong Father defeats the army by growing to great size and urinating on them, causing them to melt from the heat and for the Winter Shogun to melt from his own tears when he finds out of the failure. Wanikichi A gator friend of Kong Father, who lives in the jungle. Kong Father and Kong Son reunite with him when they decide to return to the jungle after city pollution gets to be too much. He is the assistant and promoter of Tarzan, and sells his merchandise to those who travel the jungle. Tarzan The boss of the jungle, who wears a business suit until it's time to get down to his business of swinging through vines and entertaining visitors. After injuring his head during a swing, he orders Kong Father to provide the entertainment for the guests by snake-wrestling, only for that plan to fail. After Kong Father tires of being used by Tarzan and Wanikichi, he stomps on the two and frees the other jungle animals that had been hidden off in a cave. However, after Kong Father returns to Tokyo a chapter later, he finds that Tarzan back to rival him once more. Still, this character does not appear to recur any further, leaving Kong Father to have to face off against the other usual episodic challenges. During this time, Tarzan also appeared in his own one-shot manga by Fujio Pro, Tarzan the President of the Jungle. Destroyer A pro-wrestler that Kong Father winds up in a match against, in a nightmare that he's unable to escape. Kong Father attempts to wake up and stay awake in order to avoid the rest of the match, but whenever he winds up drowsy, Destroyer tries to drag him back in. After Destroyer sics a swarm of bees on Kong Father and he winds up waking up from the nightmare, the ape man becomes horrified by his son playing with a wrestling mask Rich Man A rather wealthy, pig-nosed man who desires to see and smell the poop of Kong Father. This leads him to take Kong Father to gorge at restaurants until he's stuffed enough to defecate, but this man winds up squished by the resulting giant turd. Tutor A young man who attempts to educate Kong Son, but becomes increasingly frustrated. After punishing him by inflating his head, he becomes horrified to see the ape-boy's head explode. He is then mutilated and punished by Kong Father, who rips this guy's head off to stick on his son's body and finds that it works rather well. The tutor is left to travel about with a miniature lighthouse as his new head. Training Father A brutal father who forces his scrawny and bullied young son to train to box. He lures Kong Son into a fight with his son, but helps secure a win by cheating and beating the ape-boy up so that his son can get in a hit while he's disoriented. In the end, however, Kong Father comes for revenge on Kong Son being beat up and pummels this man's son to death. After having buried his son and laughing over the outcome, Training Father name-drops himself and takes off into the sky like Superman. Son Goku The monkey king of legend, who Kong Father encounters after splitting open his boulder. The two get into a fight, but Kong Father winds up outwitted by Son Goku all the while and is made to have to let him stay at his treehouse and eat. White Jack A parody of Osamu Tezuka's "Black Jack", this man is a white-haired surgeon with an X-shaped scar across his face. He operates on Kong Father, transforming him into a dumb and less humanoid ape in the ending punchline. Pendacles A wicked octopus monster that was born from a wart on the finger of the manga-ka Funiyo Bakatsuka. He goes about drawing graffiti all over the town and causing chaos, leading to Kong Father to have to stop him. However, this all turns out to be a nightmare by Funiyo Bakatsuka, who had fallen asleep while trying to draw the Kong Father manga. He is beaten up and punished by his octopus-mouthed editor for sleeping on the job. Cognac Man A foolish drunk with a body that moves and waggles about in a fluid, rubbery manner, leaving him able to easily escape beatings and to only make his opponents hurt themselves harder. His strength is proven further when Kong Father tries and fails to attack him, leaving him free to wander about in the end. Smooth Boy A naked, shiny young man who is entirely bald and lacks any body hair, leading to his body being so slippery that he can't even wear clothes or swim properly. He manipulates a crab into shaving Kong Father and Kong Son so he can wear their fur, but this backfires when the fur washes off in the water. Woodpecker Boy A young man with the beak of a woodpecker, who keeps trying to drill into Kong Father's treehouse. Kong Father and Kong Son eventually trap him into a pipe, and make use of him as a drill for roadwork. Other Unusual Creatures The Yuki-Onna A beautiful yokai Kong Father falls in love with in chapter 11. She is of giant size, causing him to use his growth ability to try to be with her, but he winds up shrinking back and being stepped on obliviously by her. Ugly Frog A humanoid frog with facial hair, who attempts to court Kong Father in a drag disguise as a princess. He proceeds to act demanding and unreasonable to the Kong family, making them do as he pleases and even getting Kong Father to slice off his own buttocks to serve as meat. However, when Kong Father decides to kiss this "princess" and finds that the frog doesn't assume any beautiful human form, he realizes the fraud and fries him up as food. One of the men that is disgusted by this frog happens to resemble (or in fact even be) Toshoboy from Gags with Fujio. Extremely Ugly Woman A hideous woman who causes humans and mirrors alike much terror, to the point where a mirror that won't break has to lie to her and insist that she's beautiful, even giving her a false image when she refuses to believe her true face. She forces a kiss on Kong Father, causing him to shed his fur and go bald, looking as hideous as she is. The two marry at the end of the chapter, but find that Kong Son has died from the sheer horror over their combined ugliness. Aliens from Planet Kyantama A group of abstract but vaguely penis-shaped alien people who abduct Kong Father and try to experiment on him. They are assisted by kuroko (stagehands) identical to the ones from Gags with Fujio. Monster Watermelon A watermelon that Kong Father steals and brings home, only to find that it's a living creature with a small hole for a mouth in its rind. To his disgust, he finds that the melon can fart, as well as consume all the furniture in the treehouse. When Kong Father attempts to smash the watermelon open, a UFO emerges and takes off into outer space. Tiny Family A husband, wife, and four sons that attempt to find a place to live in Tokyo but are mistreated or fall into trouble due to their ant-like size. They attempt to get revenge on Kong Father for bullying them, but are grabbed up by the ape-man and eaten as part of his dinner.Category:Kong Father Category:Lists